runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
AWOL
|items= *Penguin suit *8 planks, 16 nails and hammer (if the Mos Le'Harmless fairy ring shortcut has not already been built) *Rope *Knife *A holy symbol and/or a silver weapon would be helpful |kills = Level 77 Vampyre }} Walkthrough You'll need to wear a penguin suit to avoid being detected as a human, as you know need to infiltrate the penguin base. Jim the polar bear on the will shrink you down, just like Larry before, so you can get inside. Go talk to the KGP Interrogator to start the quest. If you talk to the Interrogator without a ring of charos, you will be kicked out: *KGP Interrogator: You there! *Player: Me? *KGP Interrogator: Yes, you! You seem strangely familiar. Do I know you? *Player: Umm... **1: No, I, uh, don't think so... **2 (CHARM): You must be thinking of my twin brother, sir. He's not a very honorable penguin, sir! *KGP Interrogator: I see... **1: You! You're that pesky human! Get out traitor! (End Conversation) **2: I see. Well, you seem like a loyal penguin. I need of an assignment private? *Player: Actually... **1: Not right now thank you, sir. (End Conversation) **2: Go ahead, sir. (Starts Quest) *KGP Interrogator: This information is highly confidential and must not be repeated to ANYBODY. Is that clear? *Player: Crystal, sir. *KGP Interrogator: Excellent. We have a rogue penguin spy out in the pirate islands. He was supposed to report in several days ago but we haven't heard anything. I want you, private, to go find him and bring him back here complete with his confidential findings. *Player: Sir, yes, sir! *KGP Interrogator: Move out private! Having begun the quest, you now need to go to Mos Le'Harmless. Go to the island where K'Chunk from Fairytale III - Battle at Ork's Rift is located. You need to build a bridge across, which requires 8 regular planks, 16 nails of any type and a hammer. You can build the two bridges without completing the quest but you need to have completed the quest to get onto the actual island or K'Chunk will simply throw you off, hitting 50 damage each time. You can't get in your penguin but this will be sorted out in the cutscene. When on the island, the cutscene will begin where the penguin spy is relaxing in the sunshine of the southern seas. Talk to him to try and persuade him to go with you: *Player: Hello? *Penguin Spy: "zzzzzzzzz" *Player: Excuse me? Mister Penguin? *Penguin Spy: "zzzzzzzzzzzzzz" *Player: WAKE UP! *Penguin Spy: Hmph, what's going on? *Player: You're not in danger at all! *Penguin Spy: What kind of trouble are you causing me human? This is none of your business. *Player: I've been sent to try and help you out but it appears that won't be necessary. *Penguin Spy: A human shouldn't be able to get into base! *Player: A penguin shouldn't be able to relax on a beach! *Penguin Spy: Alright, alright! There's no need to get angry son. Have a cocktail. *Player: I do not want a cocktail. You're coming with me NOW! *Penguin Spy:I don't like this at all, but OK then. That big ork is starting to annoy me anyway. *K'Chunk: Wat's dat you say funny little white t'ing? I likes you. I likes you a lot. *Player: Right, I suggest we run... The penguin spy will now start to follow you. You cannot teleport with the spy following, or he will return back to the island. You must walk all the way back to the Iceberg with him, although there are plenty of distraction on route to ease the boredom and some parts of the journey get skipped by cutscenes. If he returns, you will not have to repeat the obstacles again. Night of the Vampyre Take the boat from Mos Le'Harmless back to Port Phasmatys and then walk along the path towards Canifis. Near the Haunted Woods, a cutscene will start and a Vampyre will appear and start attacking the Penguin Spy. It's only level level 77 but must be killed before the spy looses all of his lifepoints. You can give the penguin spy a holy symbol to give you more time. The vampyre will attack the penguin with melee with a max hit of 81. It is possible to heal the spy with the Lunar Spellbook but this shouldn't be necessary for most players. The vampyre is weak to silver weapons, which makes the fight easier. If you or the spy dies, the spy will return to Mos Le'Harmless. Once it is killed, keep going until you reach just west of Canifis. Here, another cutscene will play as the ground in front has become soggy and marshy and the penguin spy will become stuck in quicksand and start to sink. A timer will appear on screen. You must go back to the bank and retrieve some rope (if you are not already carrying any) or the spy will sink and return to Mos Le'Harmless. Rescuing the penguin requires 32 Strength. You now need to find a safe way across the bog. To do this, use a knife on a nearby spiky bush to get some sticks and use then to test how strong the bog is in different areas, just like the event in Temple Trekking. Find the safe way across and then carry on until you reach Paterdomus, where Drezel will talk to you: *Drezel: What in the name of Saradomin's beard are you? *Player: Drezel, I'm helping take this penguin home. *Drezel: But...what? ...Why? *Player: If you really must know... tell Drezel the story of the penguins *Drezel: Really? How interesting. Well, if you ever need to stay here, the priests of Saradomin welcome all races - even the bird-shaped ones. I can also teleport you to Varrock, if you want. *Penguin Spy: Thanks mate! *Player: Thank you Drezel. Following this conversation, the penguin will return to Paterdomus, not Mos Le'Harmless if you teleport or are killed with him following you. At this point, Drezel will teleport you and the spy to Varrock Square for the next part of the quest. Guards! When you arrive in Varrock, keep walking until another cutscene starts on the path just outside the Grand Exchange. The spy will wander off and find a hidden trapdoor outside the walls of the Grand Exchange. Follow him and you'll find yourself in a maze filled with guards. At the centre is the safe containing all the wealth of the Grand Exchange! The whole maze, therefore the whole maze is swarming with guards who will kick you out if they see you and get within 3 squares of you. If they see you and are too far way, they will follow you permanently until you leave the maze or get very far away. You need to follow the spy, who manages to avoid detection entirely, while keeping hidden. If you are found and forced out. The spy will remain still until you go back in again and start following once more. Eventually, you will both reach a crack in the wall on the other side of the maze, which leads into the mine cart system. You will arrive in the mine cart station beneath Ice Mountain. At this point, a dwarven guard will stop you and you won't be able to continue unless you've completed Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf: *Guard: Halt! What's a penguin doin' round 'ere then? *Player: I'm helping to get him back- *Guard: I wasn't talkin' to you. Well? *Penguin Spy: That's confidential, mate. Can't tell you that. *Guard: Don't you take that tone with me, son. *Player: Look, don't you people trust me after all I've done? *Guard: Hmmm, alright but I don't know anything about this, understand? *Player: Absolu- *Guard: Not you, him. *Penguin Spy: What? Me? Oh yes, sorry. Of course. *Guard: Alright then, on you go. Keep going in the minecarts to Keldagrim (you can stop under White Wolf Mountain but there really is no point. In Keldagrim, make your way through the city towards the Dwarven Boatmen. Just as you are about to get onto the boat, another cutscene will play as the penguin spy is kidnapped by members of the Red Axe. They will take him into a small crack in the wall to the north. Follow him (requires 52 Agility to get through) and you will find yourself in a minecart puzzle much like the one from Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf, except it is randomized for each player. Solve this puzzle and you will the need to solve a sliding puzzle, like the one from Monkey Madness, of a picture of a pickaxe - which, again, has a random starting position for each player. However, it is a relatively easy sliding puzzle with only 9 tiles (3x3). Enter this door and another cutscene will start with the Red Axe interrogating the penguin about why he is travelling with a human: *Red Axe Interrogator: Name? *Penguin Spy: Long Live the Glorious Penguin Empire! *Red Axe Interrogator I asked for your name. *Penguin Spy: That is my name... *Red Axe Interrogator: WHAT!? *Penguin Spy: I had very patriotic parents... *Red Axe Interrogator: Moving swiftly on, what is your mission? *Penguin Spy: Strictly confidential, sir! *Red Axe Interrogator: I am Chief Liaison Officer for Red Axe-Penguin Interrogations! I have a right to know! *Penguin Spy: You had patriotic parents too! *Red Axe Interrogator: That's my rank, not my name. Now answer the question! *Penguin Spy: I was tasked with spying upon the pirates of Mos Le'Harmless, sir! *Red Axe Interrogator: So why are you in Keldagrim with a human then? *Penguin Spy: Well, you see... player, HELP ME! At this point you will take control of a nearby dwarf cannon and attempt to take down the interrogator. You only have three shots but only one is necessary. Aim the cannon (a bit like the fixed device but it moves around much faster) at the dwarf and shoot. If you run out of ammunition, you will be kicked out back into Keldagrim and be dealt 100 damage. If you accidentally hit the spy, he will return to Paterdomus, where Drezel will teleport you to Varrock and you can ride straight back on the minecarts to try again. This will mean completing the minecart and sliding puzzle again though. Home Time When the Interrogator is down, leave Keldagrim by the Dwarven Boatmen and go to the boat that takes you to the Iceberg. When you arrive on the Iceberg, the spy will talk to you. *Penguin Spy: Thanks for getting me home but I don't know how you're going to get inside. *Player: Just watch... Talk to Jim to shrink you down and a different conversation will play: *Player: Hi there Jim! *Jim: Hello there player, how can... Who's this? *Penguin Spy: A PBJ agent! On the Iceberg! High Command must know! *Player: Must high command also know you went a little off track in a tropical paradise? *Penguin Spy: Fine, have it your way human. *Jim: What is going on player? *Player: I'm helping this spy home. You see, the penguins thought he was in trouble but really he had just gone AWOL and... *Jim: But why? *Penguin Spy: Yeh, I wanna know to. *Player: Well, I was trying to gain the trust of the penguins to find valuable information to help our cause. *Jim: Very clever player. *Penguin Spy: I suppose I should thank you for getting me back but I doubt the KGP will like this... *Player: Oh they'll never know. Tuxedo time, Jim! At this point you will be shrunk down into your penguin suit. Take the Penguin Spy back inside the base to the Interrogator and talk to him to finish the quest. You won't need a Ring of Charos this time: *KGP Interrogator: Ah, you return private. And with a spy too. *Player: Yes sir. *KGP Interrogator: And what seemed to be the matter with you, Long Live the Glorious Penguin Empire? *Penguin Spy: Ah... well... I... you see... I... *Player: He was under attack by pirates, sir. *KGP Interrogator: Pirates? *Player: With cannons, sir. *KGP Interrogator: Cannons? *Player: And an ork, sir. *KGP Interrogator: An ork? This is ridiculous private. I know what happened here. You decided you liked the beach and went off on your own for a little holiday, didn't you? *Penguin Spy: Well, I... Yes sir. *KGP Interrogator: That settles it then. From now on I'm assigning you to the most terrible, diabolical places on Gielinor. *Penguin Spy: Please sir, have mercy! *KGP Interrogator: No! And you, private, should not be assisting vagabonds such as this. However, I'm prepared to let you go - for now. *Player: Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. *KGP Interrogator: Now get out of my sight! Rewards * 2 Quest points * * * New Weekly Penguin Spy Dungeon Spy To prevent the penguin spy from going AWOL again, he is now assigned to spy on some of the most dangerous and nasty places on Gielinor. Spying him will give you 3 penguin points, more than any other single spy. The spy can climb up and between different layers of the same dungeon, regardless of the requirements needed to access. He cannot leave the dungeon or enter any other adjacent dungeons not listed. A list of locations he can appear is listed in a random order below: *Asgarnian Ice Dungeon (including skeletal wyvern area) *Taverley Dungeon *Fremennik Slayer Dungeon *Ancient Cavern *Temple of Light *Underground Pass *Yanille Agility Dungeon *Brimhaven Dungeon *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon/TzHaar City *Kalphite Lair/Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon *Pollnivneach Slayer Dungeon *Varrock Sewers/Edgeville Dungeon (including Wilderness area) *Lumbridge Swamp Caves/Dorgesh-Kaan *Lumbridge Catacombs/Stronghold of Player Safety/Lumbridge Mine *Stronghold of Security *Abandoned Mine/Tarn's Lair *Chaos Tunnels/Tunnels of Chaos *King Black Dragon Lair *Ancient Graveyard *Evil Chicken's Lair/Zanaris *God Wars Dungeon *Waterbirth Dungeon *All Resource Dungeons (teleports between every 20 minutes)